


Sonho da liberdade

by Kori_Hime



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: BL, CaptivePrince, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: O coração de Erasmus acelerou, ele olhou para o mestre e depois para o magistrado. Em suas mãos, um cetro de madeira com uma palavra dourada ao qual mudaria sua vida.
Relationships: Erasmus/Torveld (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sonho da liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> Eu inventei várias coisas sobre Patras, magistrado e usei de referência algumas leituras sobre escravos libertos em Roma.  
> Boa leitura.

A face corada de Erasmus fez Torveld de Patras sorrir amplamente.

Ele o tomou num beijou carinhoso, com os braços ao redor de sua cintura, acariciando-o sobre o tecido delicado de suas vestes. Sua mão direita foi subindo pelas costas do mais jovem, causando doces arrepios que o fazia crispar os lábios e desviar o olhar, para fugir dos olhos de Torveld.

O mais velho riu, divertido, com pequenos beijos e sua face. Erasmus fechava os olhos sempre apertado, e segurava o ar, como se aquela demonstração de carinho pudesse fazê-lo explodir de alegria.

Com delicadeza, Erasmus segurou as mãos de Torveld e o direcionou para os sofás de almofadas confortáveis. Ele o esperara por semanas, estava com saudade de seu mestre, por isso, decidiu preparar uma recepção com tudo o que ele gostava.

Havia bons vinhos, frutas frescas, principalmente tâmaras e cerejas silvestres. As carnes bem assadas e suculentas, queijos temperados com ervas finas e pães macios. Erasmus levou à boca de Torveld algumas frutas e depois ofereceu a ele a taça de vinho. Os olhares sobre seu corpo o deixavam ainda mais corado, mas gostava da sedução na maneira que Torveld o envolvia em um diálogo sedutor, até que ele o levasse para a cama, com promessas de fazê-lo se sentir bem. E eram sempre promessas cumpridas.

Erasmus temia um dia acordar e descobrir que aqueles últimos dois anos fora um sonho, e que ele estava de volta aquele navio de terror.

— No que está pensando? — Torveld perguntou, acariciando os cabelos encaracolados, enrolando uma mecha entre os dedos da mão.

— Não é nada importante. — Erasmus sorriu, virando o corpo e deixando as pernas cruzarem com as de Torveld. — Me conte como foi a viagem? Como estão os reis de Akielos e Vere?

Torveld deslizou a mão pelas costas de Erasmus e seus dedos pressionaram o quadril, ele se inclinou e o beijou no topo da cabeça, antes de se virar e sentar-se na cama. Erasmus ficou preocupado e pediu desculpas pela sua intromissão logo em seguida. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lençóis amassados, pensando em quem ele era para fazer tais perguntas.

Por outro lado, Torveld não via insolência em sua pergunta. Ele apenas caminhou pelo quarto, até a mesa, onde serviu duas taças de vinho. Ao retornar para a cama, estendeu a mão na direção de Erasmus, que ficou estático, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Vamos, beba comigo. — Ele disse, sempre precisava mostrar para Erasmus que ali, naquele quarto, havia cumplicidade entre os dois. E ele jamais o repreenderia por ter feito uma pergunta. — Temos novidades, e você vai gostar.

— Novidades? — Erasmus aproximou-se da beirada da cama, tomando a taça das mãos de seu mestre. — Quais novidades?

— Primeiro, quero que beba comigo. — Torveld exigiu, num tom de voz gentil. Ele se sentou ao lado de Erasmus e levou a taça até sua boca. Os olhares eram trocados a medida que eles bebiam. Erasmus virou o conteúdo da taça rapidamente, fazendo Torveld gargalhar. — Acalme-se.

— Perdão. — Ele voltou a dizer, sentiu-se tolo, mas ansioso pelas novidades. Não sabia o que dizer sobre aquela sensação em seu peito, contorcendo-se conforme Torveld não revelava o que o levara até Vere, para conversar com o rei.

— Eu tenho um presente para você. — Torveld viu crescer a ansiedade nos belos olhos cor de mel. Ele voltou a sorrir, quando Erasmus corou e abaixou a cabeça. Assim, ergueu a mão e tocou seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. — Iremos encontrar o magistrado nessa tarde.

— Magistrado? — De repente, o corpo de Erasmus estremeceu em pavor, ele vinha aprendendo muito nos últimos dois anos sobre a sociedade de Patras. Um magistrado fazia parte da política de Patras, esses não detinham o mesmo poder do Rei, mas eram responsáveis por diversas áreas da sociedade, como a decisão para pequenos e grandes delitos cometidos não apenas pelos escravos, mas por todos os cidadãos de Patras.

Erasmus sentiu o coração acelerar no peito e Torveld percebeu sua inquietação abraçando-o em seguida, para tranquilizá-lo.

— Tudo ficará esclarecido. — Torveld o beijou na testa e inclinou a cabeça, enquanto Erasmus alisava sua barba com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos. — Que tal um banho?

O jovem escravo concordou e se apressou para preparar o banho de seu mestre. Mesmo assim, seus pensamentos estavam em conflito, tentando encontrar nas lembranças, o que poderia ter acontecido para ele ser levado até um magistrado. Não era comum ele deixar o palácio de Torveld sozinho, fazia isso apenas em sua companhia. Ele sempre era obediente, gentil e seguia as regras de etiqueta de Patras, não eram muito diferentes de Akielos, mesmo assim, Erasmus era dedicado. Gostava de ler e passaria horas na biblioteca do palácio, caso fosse possível. Quando um dia, ele acordou, e viu todos aqueles rolos de pergaminhos e livros sobre a mesa de seu quarto. Torveld havia solicitado que levassem para ele os livros que ele quisesse, sempre que ele quisesse.

Erasmus era comedido, sempre atencioso e dedicado. Eram essas as palavras de Petros, o mestre responsável pelos escravos. Aquelas palavras eram como mel em sua boca, fazia-o se sentir especial. Mas não somente isso, também fazia com que outros escravos se sentissem invejados pelos elogios e as regalias que os escravos de Akielos vinham tendo.

Talvez fosse isso, pensou Erasmus, alguma queixa de um criado ou escravo do palácio que não apreciava sua pessoa.

Durante o banho de Torveld, ele se esforçou para mostrar a sua dedicação ao seu mestre, enquanto ouvia-o falar sobre a beleza dos campos de Vere, já que ele havia caçado com o Rei Laurent. Damianos não estava presente na assembleia, por isso ele pouco falou sobre o rei de Akielos.

Naquela tarde, ao deixar o palácio, Erasmus estava próximo de Torveld, caminhando um passo atrás dele. As ruas de Patras estavam coloridas pelos festejos do outono, seriam abatidos alguns novilhos e celebrado a colheita vasta que obtiveram nas últimas estações.

Quando passava, Torveld era cumprimentado por todos de forma amável, ele era muito querido pelas pessoas. Erasmus quase podia sentir palpável o amor que era passado para ele. No percurso, sorriu de forma discreta, sempre seguindo o caminho de cabeça baixa, sem dar muita atenção para si. Seu mestre era detentor de todas as atenções.

Ele não esperava que Torveld parasse em uma banca de frutas, e oferecesse para ele um morango. Erasmus ficou pálido, enquanto o dono da banca entregava uma bandeja de prata cheio de morangos carnudos e apetitosos.

Erasmus aceitou a fruta e comeu, sentindo a maciez do morango e seu sabor. Torveld sorria e solicitava que os morangos fossem levados para o palácio, o escudeiro pagou a compra de seu senhor e então eles continuaram.

A arquitetura do palácio em que os magistrados viviam era vistosa, com colunas longas e detalhadas sobre o calcário. Eles subiram as escadas e foram levados para um salão nobre. Lá, as figuras pareciam sérias, Erasmus conhecia seus rostos, estavam sempre nas festas do palácio. Alguns deles até mesmo o cercara certa noite, nos jardins, em busca de um prazer rápido. Mas, contando com a sorte, eles nunca ousaram por suas mãos sobre seu corpo. Pelo menos não sabendo que Torveld poderia tirar sua vida. Então era possível que aqueles homens esperassem que Erasmus fosse do tipo ambicioso, e que quisesse influência. Muitos conquistavam as camas de políticos, para adquirir poder. Contudo, Erasmus não entendia que tipo de poder um escravo poderia ter sobre o senhor de Patras.

Torveld indicou o local em que Erasmus ficaria, o que o deixou confuso. Como escravo, ele não poderia simplesmente ocupar um lugar no centro do salão com seu senhor, enquanto ele discutia sua política.

No salão, o magistrado Dirceu se aproximou. Agora, o idioma de Patras não era mais tão difícil para Erasmus, ele compreendia todas as palavras, ainda que algumas sentenças parecessem confusas. Não sabendo o que significava um manumissio.

Aquela reunião mais parecia com uma formalização ou a consagração de um ato importante. Erasmus ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele viu confiança no olhar de Torveld.

Dirceu estendeu um bastão sobre a cabeça de Erasmus, pronunciando uma frase em dialeto mais antigo, ao qual Erasmus não tinha conhecimento completo. Torveld, ao seu lado, respondeu da mesma forma, em dialeto antigo. E por assim, após essa comunicação, o bastão foi entregue nas mãos de Erasmus, era de madeira, como um cetro entalhado à mão e uma palavra em dourado, uma palavra especial ao qual fez os olhos de Erasmus encherem de água. Ele sentiu as pernas fracas, o coração acelerar, sua respiração parecia mais confusa. Olhou para o magistrado, depois para seu mestre, e voltou ao cetro de madeira que tinha a palavra LIVRE escrito em ouro.

***

O inverno se aproximava, as noites eram mais frias. Erasmus havia colocado mais lenha na lareira, enquanto ele retornava para a cozinha. Estava preparando um ensopado de legumes e carne de porco, na panela ao lado, um caldo reforçado para as noites mais frias. A comida cheirava bem, e a sua casa era acolhedora. Ele nunca havia imaginado como seria ter uma casa para si, sempre sonhou em quartos de palácio, no harém do príncipe. Mas, uma casa? Era como um verdadeiro sonho realizado.

A casa não era muito grande, mas acomodava perfeitamente uma sala com boas almofadas e tapetes, uma cozinha onde poderia fazer pães, doces e tudo o que ele mais gostasse de comer. Um quarto fresco no verão e quente no inverno. Havia uma horta e um jardim, onde ele cultivava. Além de os pequenos animais em cercados.

Erasmus possuía alguns empregados, pagava com a venda de legumes e verduras vendidos nas feiras de Patras. Não era muito, mas eles tinham onde dormir, onde comer, e com quem conversar. Eram de Akielos, estavam acostumados com Patras e gostavam daquelas terras.

Naquele fim de tarde, quando o sol se punha nas colinas e pintava o céu de vermelho, Erasmus olhou através das janelas, um cavalo se aproximar. Ele sorriu, sentindo o coração acelerar como ocorria sempre que o via.

Torveld desceu do cavalo, sendo recepcionado pelo senhor daquela terra, era um pequeno par de hectares, mas era seu.

O beijo se prolongou, então Erasmus o puxou para dentro de casa, onde poderiam descansar. Torveld estava em campanha com Akielos e Vere, em busca de aliados para seus novos objetivos políticos. Erasmus queria saber de todas as novidades, ainda sentindo-se um pouco triste por não fazer parte daquela campanha.

— Eu já disse, você é livre, pode ir onde quiser.

— Mas, quando eu perguntei, você mesmo disse que eu poderia ser mais feliz aqui.

Torveld sorriu, acariciando seu queixo e o beijando, enquanto eles estavam na cama macia.

— Eu apenas respondi a sua pergunta, não era uma ordem.

Erasmus corou, deitando a cabeça sobre o peito largo de Torveld, alisando o dedo em uma de suas cicatrizes expostas.

— Na próxima viagem, me leve. — Erasmus falou, com um tom de voz mais confiante e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para os olhos de Torveld.

— Com prazer, meu amor. — Ele o beijou, inclinando o corpo na direção de Erasmus, fazendo-o deitar-se em sua cama.

A sua casa era simples, e aconchegante. E a vida parecia ter se tornado como um sonho. Dessa vez, Erasmus não tinha medo de acordar, porque havia certeza de que era real. E, logo mais, esse sonho não seria apenas dele, mas de todos os escravos que seriam libertos.


End file.
